


Squidward Chat

by MudkipFanatic



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipFanatic/pseuds/MudkipFanatic
Summary: Squidward Chat stars Squidward Tentacles, an aspiring clarinet player. He has it all. Charisma, beauty, and most importantly, an amazing voice. Come watch Squidward Chat. Premieres Friday at 7 P.M. on Bikini Bottom Network.
Kudos: 5





	Squidward Chat

"Welcome to Squidward Chat!" a voice from behind the curtains on stage exclaimed. The lights dimmed as the curtains opened. A spotlight shined on the handsome octopus wearing a beautiful tuxedo and holding a black clarinet. He smiled and waved at the cheering audience. Some ladies passed out at the sight of him. That's when his performance started. He put the clarinet up to his mouth and started playing. The audience was in awe as they listened to the beautiful music. It was like no other music they've heard before.

A minute later, the octopus stopped playing and bowed to the audience. Cheers erupted from them as they clapped. The octopus sat down on a comfy chair with a desk in front of it. Next to it was a comfy, white couch. The audience went dead silent as the octopus introduced himself.

"I'm Squidward Tentacles, your entertainer tonight," he said glamourously. The audience cheered and screamed.

"Tonight, we have some very special guests from right here in Bikini Bottom!" he exclaimed excitedly. The audience cheered and clapped again as if they were programmed to do that each time he talked. All of a sudden, the conch phone on his desk started ringing. The audience went quiet as Squidward answered the call.

"Hey, long time no see," he said, "You're backstage right?" He looked around as a voice started speaking.

"I'm right here," it said. A lobster suddenly appeared almost out of nowhere, startling Squidward. The lobster flexed his muscles to the audience. They were clapping and cheering. The lobster sat down on the couch.

"You can call me Larry," he said flirtatiously. The ladies seemed to fall in love with him, while the gentlemen got closer to their wives.

"So Larry," Squidward said, "how did you get that strong?"

"A lot of exercising and staying hydrated," Larry answered. He chuckled. "Believe it or not, I never ate a Krabby Patty once." The audience gasped.

"I'm planning on going on a diet," Squidward said, "Any recommendations?"

"You have to eat salad and only salad," Larry answered. The audience erupted into laughter as Squidward looked confused.

"No beef stroganoff?" he asked. Larry laughed as if he was telling a joke.

"No meat at all," he said. Squidward sighed as Larry and the audience started laughing again. Squidward then got out a cart with a stack of bricks from beneath his desk.

"Try and lift these," he smirked at Larry. Larry rolled his eyes and walked up to the cart. He did some warm-ups before he picked up the entire stack with ease. He winked at the audience, who were swooning. Squidward clapped in amazement.

"I haven't seen anyone who could do that," he said. The audience clapped as Larry bowed to them.

"Have a nice rest of your day," Squidward said. Larry blew a kiss to the audience and walked backstage.

"Do you think he's the strongest man in the ocean?" Squidward asked his audience. All of the ladies said yes, while all of the jealous gentlemen said no. Squidward laughed at the gentlemen.

"We'll be right back after this commercial break," he said once he calmed down.


End file.
